Remember Me
by Asana
Summary: Benny expresses his more-than-friendly feelings towards Ethan, but the boy rejects him and so he runs away, leaving Ethan shocked and scared. Benny thinks that the Seer hates him now and wants Ethan to forget what Benny feels about him. And his wish comes true – Ethan forgets Benny's feelings towards him. All of them. He actually forgets that Benny exists.


**Title**: Remember Me

**Author**: Asana Zwerg

**Rating**: T for reason and for later chapters. Don't like – don't read!

**Size**: I hope it won't be more than 12-15k words.

**Spoilers**: I warn you that I haven't seen all MBAV episodes, but there will be spoilers on some of them. Set right after the end of Season 2.

**Warnings**: there's nothing you should be warned about what you can't understand from the rating and the summary.

**Genre**: Drama, humor, romance, magic, friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither MBAV, nor any of the characters of the series. No profit – just for fun!

**Summary**: Benny expresses his more-than-friendly feelings towards Ethan, but the boy rejects him and so he runs away, leaving Ethan shocked and scared. Benny thinks that the Seer hates him now and wants Ethan to forget what Benny feels about him. And his wish comes true – Ethan forgets Benny's feelings towards him. All of them. He actually forgets that Benny exists.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Ethan, have you seen a new teaser for the next Star Trek movie?" Benny asked right after he entered his friend's room and flopped on the bed.

"Yeah sure." Ethan answered throwing his bag on the bed near Benny.

"Aaaand what do you think?"

"Uh... dunno."

"Hey! You are so chatty today, E. I think it'll be a cool movie! Can't wait!"

"Yeah."

Benny watched how Ethan sat at his laptop and turned it on. While waiting for it to boot he turned back to Benny who quickly averted his eyes.

"So what are we going to do today? Let's play that game you mentioned yesterday! Or maybe we could watch some movie?"

Ethan didn't answer – he just sat there in silence watching his friend with a frown.

"Or maybe we could go for a walk? We can inspect streets and fight evil like cool guys we are. What would White Chapel do without its superheroes – Benny and Ethan –"

"Stop it!" Ethan suddenly shouted.

Benny looked at Ethan and everything fell silent.

"Please, Benny. Stop acting like that – it creeps me out."

"What do you mean, E? I've just been trying to make a small talk –"

"No! You've just been trying to hide something!" Ethan protested. "You've been acting strange for the last two weeks – maybe you could tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Benny answered too quickly. "Hey! Better tell me about your new abilities. 'Specially the one where you can just get into someones head – have you tried it after... you know – all that Vice-Principal-Stern-is-a-bad-dude thing?"

"Well... not exactly, but I've been thinking about... Hey! Wait! You're doing that again!"

"What?"

"Changing the subject, Benny! Just. Stop. It." Ethan told sternly. He then stood up and moved towards Benny so that he was looming over him.

"But I'm not! That are terrible accusations! I've been talking about us being superheroes – which we surely are – and your new super telepathic powers just fit the topic. And how you shielded Sarah and Jesse from that vampire-killing wave! That's just wow! Did you know that you can do that?"

"No. I did not." Ethan said harshly. "Look, Benny, I am your best friend and I know you well. I know how you act when you're nervous or something. Just tell me, please, what bothers you and I'll try to help if you need it. Just stop pretending that everything's fine."

Benny sullenly looked at his best friend contemplating whether to tell him what was on his mind lately or not. Then he sighed deeply and whispered:

"I can't. Sorry. I'll stop acting like that from this moment, I swear. But I am not comfortable with pushing that topic. Sorry, E."

The Seer's shoulders slumped and he sat next to his friend. When he put a hand on Benny's shoulder he felt that the taller boy tensed. He thought for a moment but didn't withdraw his hand.

"Is it because of, um... that accident when Stern made you act against us?" Ethan asked quietly.

"Partly... more like that he made me act against _you_."

"Oh... I see. It's okay, Benny. I know that you were under the spell and I stopped you before you did anything." Ethan assured his best friend.

"But I could hurt you, Ethan." Benny turned to look the Seer in the eye. "It's good that I'm terrible at spells."

"That's not true!" the smaller boy contradicted. "You are the best spellcaster I know."

"Cause you know so many, huh?"

"No... but that doesn't change anything."

"That lightning I cast at you... it could have injured you or... worse." Benny stared at his hands for a second and then something clicked in him – he began to talk very quickly. "And I can't loose you, I can't even think about that. Especially now – when I realized something very important. And you are my best friend and like the only true friend I have and I just dunno what I'd do without you and –"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, B. Aren't you over dramatizing? I'm alive and more than okay and we've been through worse. Well... maybe not, but we are okay now."

"Yeah, sorry. I think I'm kind of acting like a girl." Benny said laughing slightly. "Let's just forget about it. You're okay, I'm okay – everything's fine. Let's play something?"

"Mortal Kombat?" Ethan suggested.

"Great! I'll kick your ass!" Benny springed from the bed and performed some kind of victory dance.

"No way, dude. That's me who's going to do that." the Seer retorted connecting his Xbox to the TV.

"What? You'll kick your own ass? I'll pay to see that."

"You know what I meant, B."

When they were settled down with joysticks at the ready Ethan suddenly asked:

"Hey, B, you said that you realized something very important. What's that?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing special."

"You didn't sound like it is nothing special. I know that it concerns me so spill and remember – no more weird topic changing."

Ethan put aside his joystick and turned to look at Benny, who suddenly looked rather vulnerable.

"Promise me you won't hate me." he asked quietly.

"Sure thing – that's the easiest promise I've ever made."

"All this rubbish which happened two weeks ago... it made me realize something. The way I care about you, Ethan." Benny stood up. "I found out how important you are for me."

"Em... I can't say that it's big news. I also care about you." Ethan followed Benny also standing up.

"Dude, you don't understand." the taller boy whined turning to face his friend. "When you went on that first date with Sarah, I felt... I felt jealousy! And when my grandma told that you care about Sarah most, I felt it again! Isn't that wrong?"

"Uh... I'm not sure but I think it's okay. I mean – we've always been together hanging out everyday, spending all evenings together, and then there appeared a possibility that someone is going to take my time."

"No! You still don't understand!" Benny said louder and made a step towards Ethan. "Somewhere down there I wanted your date to go bad!"

"That's not cool, bro, but I think I understand what you feel – I mean I had a date and you didn't... that's okay, I forgive you for –"

"Damn, Ethan!" spellcaster shouted in frustration and grabbed the smaller boy's wrists. He looked him in the eye for a long viscous second and jerked him towards slamming their lips together. He felt Ethan freezing under his touch but didn't move. Another two seconds flowed slowly and then Ethan started squirming trying to get out of Benny's grip.

"What the –" he started when Benny let him go and then wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. This gesture made Benny feel broken.

"Now you understand what I mean." he said grimly and not able to avert his eyes. Ethan looked shocked and – Benny realized with horror – scared. The smaller boy receded.

"How could you do that? Why did you do that? We are friends, Benny!"

"Yes, E, we are friends. But it turnes out," he took a step towards, "that I feel more –"

"Don't come near me!" Ethan tried to shout, but he couldn't control his breath. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I would like to say yes, Ethan, but I can't." Benny said regretfully.

"You ruined everything! How can we be friends now?"

And that was when Benny realized what he has done. He looked at his scared friend and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh fuck! Ethan, –" he tried to make another step, but the Seer threw his hands forward.

"No!"

Benny abruptly stopped. They were both terrified but Benny tried to find some forgiveness in his friend's eyes. But he couldn't. And so he fled. He ran downstairs as quickly as he could so that nobody would see him. He slammed the door shut behind him and ran towards his own house. The boy hoped that his grandma was already asleep.

"Grandma?" he asked quietly the moment he entered the house but nobody answered. "Thank God."

When Benny got into his room he closed the door and leaned against it.

"What have I done? I've lost my best friend for the sake of some crazy feelings. Now he probably hates me and will never talk to me again. Damn... DAMN!"

The boy approached the window and looked at his friend's house.

"What is Ethan doing now? I hope he is not tossing out all that reminds him of me." he put his hands on the windowsill.

"I wish I could take my words back!" his hands curled into fists. "I wish Ethan could forget what I feel about him!"

He bang the windowsill and suddenly a heavy wind opened the window wide and the window frame knocked Benny in the head. He fell backwards unconscious.


End file.
